Seppuku
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Él debía cometer seppuku, había hecho la peor de las ofensas, pero no sé arrepentía aunque muriera.-Posible spoiler del manga 671-OkiKagu, parodia,humor, romance Semi Au


Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a **Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi** ,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

Aclaraciones:

 **Semi Au-Posiblemente spoiler del manga 671 (no hay nada oficial)**

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores,pensamientos.

—: diálogos

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje .

 **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

* * *

 **Con cariño a todas las OkiKagu que ya vieron los supuestos spoiler, tranquilas chicas, espero que esto le regrese los ánimos :)**

* * *

 **Summary** : Él debía cometer seppuku, había hecho la peor de las ofensas, pero no sé arrepentía aunque muriera.

* * *

 **Seppuku**

por Frany

 ** _"Si todo se arreglara con un "Perdón" no se habría inventado un ritual suicida como el Seppuku."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ahí estaba Okita Sougo en medio de lo que sería su Seppuku, aquel ritual samurái para expedirse sus pecados.

Para cometer suicidio, Sougo estaba tranquilo, bastante diría algunos; **Kaishakunin*** aquel hombre de cabello azules sonreír con cierto pesar, era algo bastante irónico y hasta retorcido su situación, quien diría que él terminaría decapitando aquel hombre, cuando Sougo intento varias veces asesinar a su personas, aquel chiquillo que siempre intento matarlo de la peor forma , ahora él tendría que ayudar a que no sintiera dolor ,Hijikata le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, mientras Sougo tomaba posición frente de él.

Bebió un poco de sake, se colocó en rodillas en la posición **_seiza_ ***, se abrió su kimono blanco, envolvío cuidadosamente la hoja de la daga en papel de arroz, ahora tendría que clavárselo en el abdomen, mas no tenia prisa de hacerlo, después de todo era su suicidio.

Antes de aquello debería recordar todas sus pecados y arrepentirse por cada uno de ellos , no obstante, él no se arrepentía de nada— _tal vez de no matar a cierto ex vice comandante_ — él no sentía pena o remordimiento alguno, vivió bien, siguió su propio camino, tuvo una hermana que lo amo y cuido de él hasta su muerte , conoció y peleó con aquella china ,al final morir no era algo malo como algunos creía ,sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que fue feliz de haber hecho aquel acto indecorosos, por el que fue condenado.

Lo deseado tanto, no es como si la hubiera forzada, tal vez al principio fue así (aunque a ella le gustaba la mala vida) además de que cedió con tan poco, incluso cuando él se detuvo, Kagura no lo dejo, prácticamente ella lo termino violando a él, la joven Yato robo su primera vez intentado deshonrar, entonces ¿Por qué era el único que hacia seppuku? Ella también debería hacerlo.

El jovencito de apenas 19 años veía a su carcelero frente de él, Sakata Gintoki yacía en primera fila, presenciando aquel acto tan honorable para los samurái, él mismo había propuesto aquello, luego de encontrarlo en aquella posición tan indecorosa

Pero no sé arrepentía, moriría pero al menos fue feliz.

Ella se iría, claro que lo haría, estaba buscado la forma para despertar a su perro, ella misma se lo había dicho aquella tarde en el Shinsengumi, ciertamente ese día nada salió como desea ,pero cumplió aquel deseo de tenerla, tan solo una vez.

Meses posteriores a la guerra, ambos habían desarrollado una cierta camaradería, empezaron con besos fugaces y caricias lascivas, pese a que su prioridad de Kagura era recuperar a Sadaharu, no perdía oportunidad de tener uno que otro encuentro con aquel jovencito.

Sougo la quería, a su manera, aunque fuera algo retorcida. Incluso a aunque ella no fuera capaz de verlo.

Hubiera todo seguido asi, a no ser que las maquinas empezaron a funcionar, los Yorozuya decidieron disolverse, Kagura se iría al espacio a buscar una forma de despertar a Sadaharu.

 _— Me iré con mi Papi y Kamui, buscare en otros planetas la forma de regresa a —no termino de hablar, ya que Sougo había empujado aquella habitación desolada. — ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¡Maldito bastardo! —Sougo se encontraba encima de ella, sujetado sus muñecas— suéltame._

 _— ¿Te irás?—preguntó._

 _— Ya te dije que si — Kagura lo miró. —Oye sádico.._

 _—Antes de irte tendrás que darme…—la miro de forma intensa, el ambiente había cambiado, Kagura podía sentir como las cosas se tensaban._

 _Había demasiada tensión sexual en el aire,todo el lugar lo gritaba._

 _— ¿Darte que, imbécil?—ella intento propició un fuerte golpe en sus kintamas, pero en la esquivó…_

 _—Tú flor— susurró._

Kagura se sonrojo violentamente, pataleo, intento incluso morder, deseaba hacer sufrir aquel bastardo.

Empezaron una pelea como siempre hacia, golpes, puñetazo, palabras obscenas, cada golpe que intercambia significaba un adiós, llego en un momento en que Sougo dejo de pelear y dejo que la china lo golpeara, ella lo sometió debajo de ella, alzo su puño derecho directo a su rostro, pero ningún golpe llegó, en vez de eso ella lo besó, quizá ella solo tuviera quince años y fuera menor de edad, pero era consciente de que lo deseaba, tal vez era su sangre o su próximo periodo que la impulso hacer aquello, Kagura fue quien incitó a que Sougo continuara con su cometido, lo terminaron haciendo como si de conejos se tratarán, ella gritó tanto , pedía a grito que Sougo le diera duro con su Jet Armstrong Cyclone Canon.

Incluso aunque ella aceptó tener sexo, seguía teniendo tan solo quince años, aún era menor de edad y él casi un adulto, además de ser policía, él tenía que cuidar y cumplir cada ley establecida, tener sexo con una jovencita no era honorable, sino repulsivo y deshonroso para ella.

Pero no había problemas si nadie lo sabía, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, encontrado con dos visitantes.

Quizá fue su error de hacerlo en la habitación de Hijikata, pero ¿Cómo iba a pensar que Gintoki vendría de visita? El samurái de cabello permanente había acudido a Toushi para que le prestara dinero— o eso decía ellos,a él no le constaba— pero se encontró a su hija teniendo sexo con el capitán de la primera división.

Él había profanado a la china, pensó que todo se arreglaría con una simple boda, mas no contaba que Gintoki no aceptaría , él deseaba que Sougo pagará con su sangre aquella ofensa, así podría reparar el honor de su hija adoptiva.

Honor que solo tendrá, si Sougo se suicidaba.

Hijikata no pudo más que aceptar aquello— _era eso o un escándalo, lo cuál no convenía al recién reformado Shinsengumi_ — Sougo no solo fue forzado a cometer Seppuku, sino que el vice comandante había sido denigrado de puesto ,por no prevenir que ese mocoso enmasillaba el nombre de Shinsengumi.

De eso ya había pasado tres semanas, mientras preparaba aquel acto, quien diría que hacer un Seppuku tardaría tanto tiempo, Gintoki no se iría de Edo hasta que Sougo muriera.

...

.

Y ahí estaba todos sus amigos, conocidos y demás, presenciado aquel ritual, no todos los días el rey sádico se suicidaba.

Okita Sougo iba a morir ese día, claro que lo haría, aun así sonreía ante su propia muerte.

Incluso aunque el muriera había algo con lo que Gintoki no contaba y eso era que la semilla de Sougo ya estaba plantada en el cuerpo de Kagura.

Él se encargó de ello, no uso protección alguna, además de que lleno aquella mujer como si se tratara de rellenar un pavo para navidad, su liquido estaba en el ser de aquella chiquilla y sabia de buena fuente que no tomo ninguna pastilla de emergencia.

Sougo cerró los ojos, apuntado aquella daga en su vientre.

Iba a morir pero era feliz.

No dudo y siguió aquel acto, sin embargo su muerte no iba a ser tan piadosa, mucho menos el podría escapar tan fácil de aquella próxima responsabilidad.

Antes que la daga llegara a tocar su vientre, Kagura intervino, Sougo la vio sonreír de forma tétrica, tal vez ella ya lo sabía(quiza intuía).

—No vas a morí, no aun ~aru.—Sonrió sádicamente. — Antes de que te mueras te voy a matar cabrón, hare que desee estar muerto, no morirá —sentencio la chica— hasta que sufras tanto como yo por tu estúpida bendición

—China.

— ¡Te voy matar, maldito chihuahua! ¡TE MATARÉ!

Fue cuando lo supo, esa china lo haría sufrir de la peor manera, el seppuku comparado con todo eso parecía una delicia, lástima que Kagura no lo mataría, no hasta que fuera lo suficiente viejo para no aguantar más a su estúpido hijo.

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 ** _Seppuku_ , _harakiri_ o _hara-kiri_ : **es el suicidio ritual japonés por desentrañamiento, consiste en apuñalarse el vientre , se realizaba de forma voluntaria para morir con honor en lugar de caer en manos del enemigo y ser torturado, o bien como una forma de pena capital p **ara aquellos que habían cometido serias ofensas o se habían deshonrado.**

 **Kaishakunin*** es la persona encargada de hacer de _segundo_ durante el seppuku. Su deber es la decapitación del suicida durante su agonía.

 ** _seizas_ * **un término japonés que describe la forma tradicional de sentarse de rodillas.

* * *

 **Nota Aclarativa:** Kagura tiene 15 años y Okita 19, pasaron algunos meses desde la batalla final, tuve que modificar la edad por cuestiones personales, aunque hubiera preferido ponerle mas a edad a Kagura, aun así, hoy en día los adolescente esta despierto y desde los 14 o 15 años algunos (no todos) comienza hacer activos.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** desde que lei los posibles spoiler del capitulo 671 , no dejo de pensar que sera una trolleada, no se porque pero no creo que sougo hiciera Seppuku , no lo creo tan honorable para que lo haga, pero bueno mientras son peras o son manzanas, decidí escribir sobre ello, no estoy del todo convencida sobre el desarrollo, aunque el final siempre fue así, quería que Sougo cometiera Seppuku por deshonrar Kagura, lo chistoso es que el iba a morir sabiendo que dejaba su bendición xD pero kagura no lo dejara xDD espero que le haya gusta y pues :'3 a esperar el manga o tan siquiera la raw, mientras tanto :'v dejen de llorar, siento que se viene una trolleada de los grandes

 **El fandom esta que arde y me matan los comentarios xD incluso ya organizaron el velorio de sougo XD incluso una chica propuso matar a Toushi durante su velorio LOL xDD**

Posiblemente vuelva a reeditar el fic ..

 **Si gusta puede dejar su comentario y sino, gracias por leer.**

Nos leemos, con cariño frany XDD gracias por leer...

Fanfiction

15-02-2018


End file.
